heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorna the Jungle Girl Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * The Killer Rogue Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Black Swamp | Synopsis2 = Peter Dooley, the famous biologist, has been hired by Greg Knight to take him into the dangerous Black Swamp so he can gather some rare treasures for his museum. Greg Knight takes the job, unaware that he is being spied upon by Lorna, the Jungle Queen who intends to follow along secretly to make sure that Greg and Dr. Dooley do not get into any danger after Greg refuses to let her tag along. Along the way, the two men are ambushed by a massive snake, but Lorna intervenes killing it with a spear so the two men can continue on their way. Building a raft out of logs, they travel along the Black Swamp and are attacked by a group of crocodiles. They are overpowered and knocked overboard. While Lorna manages to rescue Greg from the crocodiles, one of them strangely is takes Peter Dooley prisoner and ties him to a tree blooming with the flowers he has come to seek. Lorna attacks the seemingly intelligent crocodile that has taken Peter captive and easily overpowers it. She then shocks the two men by revealing that it is not a crocodile at all, but a man in a costume. The man reveals himself as Professor Logan, who has lived among the crocodiles ever since his expedition into the area cost the life of his wife, whom he has buried in the swamp and use the rare flowers to commemorate her memory. He expresses that he does not want people to know about his secret shrine to his wife, and Lorna agrees that they will tell nobody about it and keep it a secret. Logan thanks her and gifts her with some of the rare orchids. Lorna, Dooley, and Greg Knight all leave the Black Swamp, making a pact that they will never reveal the location of Logan and his shrine, leaving the Crocodile Man to live in solitude, mourning the life of the wife he loved very much. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = White Gold! | Synopsis3 = Greg Knight has a rhino charging at him, but before he can shoot the massive beast his gun jams. But before the rhino can trample him to death, it is shot dead by Whitey, a long time colleague. Greg has twisted his ankle, and Whitey helps him get back to the nearby village. Along the way, Whitey tells Greg that he has finally found a great deal of ivory that he has spent his entire career trying to find. After saving Greg from a python and giving him the last of their water, Whitey carries Greg all the way back to the village and gets him a doctor. However, it turns out Whitey was ill the whole time and the task of carrying Greg back to civilization took an awful tole on the man, who is no dying. His final words to Greg are to get the map of his ivory find in his jacket and get it to his son in the United States so that he might enjoy the fortune. However, one of the orderly -- a man named Sam Fisher -- overhears this and steals the map in order to claim the fortune in ivory for himself. Sam goes to a nearby bar and gets the aid of his friend Bat Kuyler to help him find the location from the map. The pair travel into the jungle and are attacked by a lion, but are surprised by a secret hunter's bullet that shoots it dead. They continue along, unaware that Greg Knight was responsible for the kill-shot and is following them. When the two crooks find the cache of ivory, he gets the drop on them and pretends like he does not know they have the map. He then forces them to bring a large quantity of ivory back to the village. When they arrive there, Greg then begins to beat them until they agree to give back the stolen map. Greg then has the rest of the ivory recovered and the money sent to Whitey's son. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bat Kuyler * Sam Fisher Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Head-Hunters! | Synopsis4 = Lorna the Jungle Queen is taking Greg Knight on a tour of the jungle, showing him the spot where she met Agu the giant ape . They soon become aware that they are being watched when Mikki begins to make a racket and they are soon surrounded by members of the Gaturi head-hunter tribe. They are outnumbered, and Lorna suggests they surrender and allow themselves to be taken prisoner in order to save their strength for a better chance to escape. They are taking to the Gaturi village where they are brought to the Gaturi leader Labu who informs them that they are going to be decapitated and have their heads put on poles, with Greg being the first to have his head cut off. However before they can execute Greg, Lorna calls Labu a coward and believes that he does not have the guts to fight Greg one-on-one to determine his fate. With his followers confidence in him shaken, Labu accepts the challenge to fight Greg Knight to the death. Greg then battles Labu one on one, and despite Labu's superior strength, Greg is able to beat the leader of the head-hunters easily with his superior fighting skills. With Labu defeated, the Gaturi tribe allows them to leave with their lives. As they leave they hear Labu scream in agony, horrifying Greg. But Lorna tells him that the Gaturi meted out the proper justice for their leader failing to defeat a foe in a duel. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Gaturi tribe Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}